Another You
by MyraBrown
Summary: What happens when England makes a portal to another dimension and something he never expected comes out? FemAmerica, FemEngland, FemFrance, FemJapan, FemGermany, FemItaly, FemRomano, FemRussia, FemChina please read cause I SUCK at summaries. Sorry if there is OOCness. Rated T, cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**HI everybody that reads my stories! I know i should be doing my other story but this is just in my head and i can't seem to get it out. So, i'm writing it down on fanfiction.**

**i hope u like, 'cause i what to continue the story but i dont know if you'll like it or not. so here it is**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING. ok, ok i DO own my imagination for this story, and i guess i don't own the female hetalia characters either. BUT I WISH I DID OWN THEM ALL.**

**hetalia is AWSOME!**

**R&R**

* * *

England was there in the meeting room listening to America go on about having a super hero protect the Earth or something along those lines.

He had tuned out awhile go, and wasn't paying much attention. So, he started to read one of his spell books that he had brought with him to the meeting. He found this book in the back of his library back at home, and he was wondering why. As he was going thought the book something in the text caught his eye. It was talking about other worlds, and ways to get to them. But the thing that he was wondering the most was if it was possible. Why, yes, it might be possible to have other worlds, but to open a portal to that world? Well, he wasn't quite sure.

He started looking at what was needed to perform this spell, to open a portal. But he still wasn't sure about all of it. I mean a portal to other worlds? That sounds a little far fetched if you asked me, but why not give it a shot?

He continued to look when he found a simple chanting spell. (A/N: I don't know the proper name for it so I'm going with that, if someone knows the proper name for it TELL ME!)

'Is that it?' England thought, 'Just a simple chant?'

He looked up from his book to see where they were at in the meeting.

'Arguing as usual', England thought 'Why do I even bother coming if this is ALL they ever to'

England continued to read the book on the other worlds and wondering what it is like. 'Is it the opposite of this world?' he thought. 'One way to find out'

Everyone was arguing and fighting like usual and he didn't think that anyone would hear him if he spoke the chanting spell. So he did just that.

Hoping he pronouns the words right. England spoke the chanting spell that was in the book.

As he finished speaking the spell, he looked around to see if it worked.

'Of course it wouldn't work, why would I even think it might have.' he thought. With a sigh he closed the book, and looked around the room. It was silent. 'That's new' he mused.

He then looked in the direction that everyone else was looking. There, in the middle of the room, above the conversance table was a big pink-ish, green-ish spirally thing.

'Did I do that? Is THAT the portal?' England questioned himself.

England gets out of his seat to see it a little closer. 'Maybe I did make the portal.' he thought

England sees something come out of the portal.

* * *

**hope u liked the story and ill update when i can. i already have an idea for the next chapter so it won't be far behind.**

**R&R**

**~myra~**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: im sorry for the short chapter

but im going to explain the fem-characters and how im going to do this. when i put 'fem' at the begining of a characters name it tells u that the character is the fem opposite of the male one. but when they speak to the fem version im not going to put that there, cause that's not what they're saying. but when they are thinking about the 'fem' character im going to put 'fem' just to make it easy. but the characters them selves for going to be i little confused.

* * *

**America POV**

I was giving my speech about things that could protect the Earth.

"We should so totally have a giant super hero protect the Earth!"

I was almost done with my speech when…

Out of NO WHERE! This green…green…THING! Came out of nowhere.

I just froze. Not knowing what to do. Was it some sort of alien thing? That would be cool. I SO know how to handle aliens.

But what came out of the thing (I think it's a portal of some sort, by the looks of it that is) was NOT what I expected.

**End POV**

**? POV**

It was just a normal day for me. Well, any normal it could get at one of these stupid world meetings. Fem-America was going on about nonsense when…

The next thing I see is a greenish, pinkish portal of some sorts, and then I'm sprawling on the floor (?). Was it the floor? It was a little harder and slippery then the floor that was in the meeting room, but I know for a fact that someone was on top of me. So, I did the first thing that came to mind.

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF OF ME!"

* * *

A/N:once agian, im sorry for the short chapter


End file.
